Ch. 279 - Times Infinity
Ch. 278 - Jungle Raiders Ch. 280 - Timeline Assassin CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Don't Get Caught Travel to Queens Gifts Find 12 hidden objects in Queens Gifts 2. Fairy Dust Tree Place 4 Purple Spell Tree in the Garden 3. Core Systems Travel to Fairy Garden Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Fairy Garden Time Warp 4. Steps to the Treehouse Have 3 Archway Stairs in the Garden Upgrade 1 Purple Spell Tree to Level 2 5. Infinity Elixir Return to Fairy Lagoon Find 12 hidden objects in Fairy Lagoon 6. Immobile Time Machine Travel to Sneezy is Home Time Loop Match 12 details in Sneezy is Home Time Loop 7. Demotion on the Way Return to Fairy Hill Find 12 hidden objects in Fairy Hill 8. Dew Collectors Travel to Morning Dew Find 12 hidden objects in Morning Dew 9. Bond Game Travel to Bridge to Bellwick Paradox Find 6 differences in Bridge to Bellwick Paradox 10. Pass the Archway Upgrade 1 Archway Stairs to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Purple Spell Tree to Level 3 11. Rings and Wings Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 279 scenes Have 1 Fairy Rings in the Garden 12. Complete the Floral Lanterns Collection Complete the Floral Lanterns Collection 13. Fairy Court Upgrade 1 Fairy Rings to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Archway Stairs to Level 3 14. Circle of Magic Upgrade 1 Fairy Rings to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Fairy Rings to Level 5 15. Build the Tree Trunk Village Complete the Tree Trunk Village Wonder 16. Carved into a Tree Upgrade the Tree Trunk Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Queens Gifts Earn 2 stars in Queens Gifts! 3 Star Fairy Garden Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Fairy Gardens Time Warp! 3 Star Sneezy is Home Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Sneezy is Home Time Loop! 3 Star Morning Dew Earn 3 stars in Morning Dew! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 279 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 279 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 279 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Don't Get Caught Ch.279/S.1 - Queens Gifts Change of plans. We're going to the Beyond. Set a course towards the Fairy Realm, Agent. Okay. This stays between us. It's an unauthorized mission and we are going to steal something from the Fairy Realm. It's called the Infinity Elixir and I've been asked by a Senior Council member to steal it. I know! I know! We shouldn't be stealing things from the timeline. But the Senior Council member had convincing evidence to back up his request. I do have my suspicions on the air of secrecy. As in, why is he not classifying this as a regular mission. Quest:Core Systems Ch.279/S.2 - Fairy Garden Time Warp Has anyone visited the Fairy Realm recently? I see an unattended Time Warp doesn't look critical. So feel free to take your time in getting it resolved. Richard's Time Machine is not in the hangar. It was scheduled to have a Core System Test done today. If you meet him later today, do tell him to bring the vehicle in as soon as he can. Richard hasn't made entries in the log too. Hmm... not exactly the epitome of *leading by example*, is he? Quest:Infinity Elixir Ch.230/S.5 - Fairy Lagoon So here's the quick summary. Thought you should know why we need the Infinity Elixir in the first place. The Elixir was created by accident by a bunch of magicians in the Fairy Realm. And though they aren't aware of its powers, we are. At least the Senior Council member is... I guess. The Infinity Elixir can create replicas of any living being. We are talking about exact replicas with the same life experiences and memories. I'm still clueless on one aspect. Why should such a potion be in our possession? Quest:Immobile Time Machine Ch.279/S.3 - Sneezy is Home Time Loop Eleanor has dropped a message. Oh! A Time Loop. How romantic! Please tell me that you have spoken to Richard about the scheduled maintenance. If he doesn't get the Core Systems of the Time Machine checked on time, there are chances on an unexpected malfunction. I don't know how much he fancies the idea of getting stranded somewhere with an immobile Time Machine. Of late, Richard is uncharacteristically careless. He isn't as focused as he used to be in the past. Quest:Demotion on the Way Ch.230/S.3 - Fairy Hill I second Enrique's thoughts. If Richard continues to be laid-back about the role, he may get demoted. Skipping the log entries and failing to check in his Time Machine for inspection are not going to win him any brownie points. Look, I don't speak to Richard that much. But you do. So tell him to be more serious about the position that he is holding. Find him. Tell him to report back to the Time Manor and also to take corrective measures immediately. Quest:Dew Collectors Ch.279/S.4 - Morning Dew Collecting the Elixir is not an easy task. All of it got dispersed in the air upon creation. The potion will settle down as dew drops on the plants here. Which means, we have to collect all those drops... manually. Work faster, Agent! We should gather all those drops and yes, steal the ones which have already been taken by the Dew Collectors. Not my finest hour. I stole dew drops from fairies. That's not at all something that i'm proud of. Quest:Bond Game Ch.279/S.5 - Bridge to Bellwick Paradox It seems Borgsworth could use your help now. And, can you take my Time Machine back to the hangar? It's a Paradox and I'm going to flex my robot muscles to see if the anomaly can be fixed in a quicker span of time. Interesting. I'm surprisingly good at this job! Don't worry about me. I've arranged for an alternate mode of transportation. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 279